Love just needs a little humor!
by heartx3hushh
Summary: Reba and Brock have an argument, and cleverness, sarcasm, and of course humor is all it took to spice things up again.
1. Chapter 1

Written By: Sara

Proof Read by: Katie

Its been a few weeks that Brock and Reba had been fighting over every little thing. Neither of them want to admit when they are wrong and neither of them want to apologize and make things better. For the past two days they have been giving each other the silent treatment, not one word was spoken to the other person. But Brock had to be up early the next morning for a dental conference and was afraid he wouldn't be up in time. So before going to bed, he thought of doing something clever, by placing a note on Reba's pillow saying, "Can you wake me up at 5:30am please? -Brock!". He thought he was a genius , he hadn't spoken to her, so he wasn't the first to break the silence, and her figured that Reba would have to speak to him in order to wake him up in the morning. So the thought of Reba being the first to speak in two days, and being his personal alarm clock made him feel like a genius and he laughed to himself before falling asleep.

The next morning Brock woke up and jumped out of bed realizing he was late for work. He glanced at the time that read 6:15am. "Oh my god I'm late" he yells out, as he rushes to get ready. At the corner of his eye he sees a piece of paper on his pillow. It read, "It's 5:30am, wake-up! - Reba"

He shook his head and threw the note back on the bed, got ready and stormed out the door angry because that was the last thing he expected Reba to do. Reba awoke when she heard the door slam, she rolled over and saw the time and giggled to herself saying, "and he thought he could fool me, Ha!"

Later that day when Brock got home, he found Reba in the kitchen cleaning. He walks up behind her and grabs her by the waist and kisses her on the neck. She doesn't react one bit and casually walks away from him.

"How much longer you wanna go on like this? Aren't you tired of fighting?" Brock exclaims

"Oh are you speaking to me?" Reba replies

"Yes I am"

"Is it because your out of paper, so you cant leave me a note?" she says with sarcasm

"Now why you gotta act like that Reba, you're the one who left me a not saying WAKE UP!"

She smiles and giggles still thinking how funny that was.

"Look Reba I don't wanna fight with you, I love you"

"Why don't you write it on a post-it and stick it on the fridge" she says in a cocky way.

"You know what, when you wanna talk serious about this, I'll be upstairs" he says as he exists the kitchen.

Reba stood there thinking about how she went about handling that situation. She told herself that maybe she was a little to hard on him, after all he wants to work things out, he's trying. And that's very rare coming from Brock.

So she walks upstairs and hears the shower running. She knocks on the door and invites herself in saying,

"Brock it's me, mind if I come in?"

"You're my wife, why would I mind" he says behind the curtain.

"Listen, I'm sorry for instigating another argument, I don't want to fight anymore either."

Brock turns off the water, and slides the curtain open saying, "you don't?"

"Course I don't, these past few weeks we've been so distant… I miss you" Reba says, unbuttoning her pants and sits on the toilet.

Brock grabs his towel and walks over to her, "I miss you too Reba"

He leans in to kiss her tenderly holding her so close to him, she hasn't allowed him to touch her in anyway for awhile. He forgot how soft her skin felt against his. He deepens the kiss, letting his hands roam all over her body.

Reba pulls away, "Brock, you can't be serious?"

"What? We haven't been intimate for weeks now, and not that we're on good terms you still deny me?"

She laughs and says, "Its not that silly, but I'm using the toilet, how unattractive is this?"

Brock chuckles and walks away to get dressed.

"Having sex on the toilet Brock, is the least romantic thing possible" Reba insists.

"Hey, sex is sex…" Brock replies with a smirk on his face.

"BROCK!" she shouts out in shock, can't believing what he just said.

"I'm kidding Reba, gosh.. Haha."

She gets up, buttons her pants, walks over to him and says,

"How about you and I go out to dinner tonight??"

"Oh great!!" he says, "I know this really good Italian Restaurant…."

She interrupts him by telling him that she was thinking about a picnic at the beach.

"But aint the beach closed by the time we are ready to go?" he questions

"yep, it sure is!"

"Then wouldn't we be trespassing?"

"Spounds exciting doesn't it?" She says giggling.

"HA! It sure does."

"Good, now let me get stuff ready and we'll go in an hour okay?"

"Perfect" he says as she kisses him and leaves the bathroom.

The 15 minute car ride to the beach seemed like an eternity to Reba. She wanted him in the worst way. They were silent the entire way there, but they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Brock took hold of her hand and lightly played with her fingers. She pulled his hand closer to her and placed it on her lap, showing him what she wanted. He ran his hand on the inside of her thigh causing her to grow more and more impatient. He pulled his hand away and took control of the steering wheel. Reba sighed in disapproval and glared out the window anxiously waiting till they arrived at the beach.

They finally got there and laid everything out on the sand under the tree. Brock kept starring at her, admiring every little imperfection and every movement of her body. He couldn't resist much longer, and unexpectedly grabbed and kissed her hard. She kissed him back fully enjoying how aggressive he was. But as much as she wanted him right there, she pulled away.

"Brock, lets eat first"

"Your right. Dinner, then dessert!" he said, as they both laughed.

They tried not to rush through dinner, and just enjoyed each others company. But every time their eyes locked it sent a rush of feelings through their bodies.

After they ate, they both laid back looking up at the stars, she felt to warm and safe in his arms.

He whispered in her ears, "Lets go home."

"Why? What's the rush?" she asked.

"I'm ready for dessert. Aren't you?" he says.

"I've been ready"

Brock gets up, expecting to leave, but Reba holds him back and pushes him back down.

"I thought you said….." he says in confusion

"Yeah, I did" she says and leans in to kiss him.

"Are you kidding me?" Here? Now?" he asks.

"Why not?" she says in between kisses. "No one is here"

"But what if someone sees us?"

"That's what makes it exciting" she exclaims

Brock was completely turned on and grabbed her hard to him kissing her with all the passion her felt for her, rolling her over on her back.

She smiled at him, knowing that he wanted to be in complete control, and that's what she wanted, she wanted him to do anything and everything, and Brock wanted to please her in every way. He slipped her shirt over her head without a struggle. She unbuttoned his shirt and he helped her remove it, unable to break their lips apart for even a second. He kissed her softly at the waistline where her jeans lay, and with his mouth he undid her buttons and lowered the zipper. She sighed, loving how he undressed her. He slipped her jeans off and threw them on the side, her underwear soon following. He sat her up looking in her eyes filled with desire.

She sneaks her hands in his pants and slid them off trying not to touch too much. She sat on his lap, with one leg on either side of him. His hands ran up and down the sides of her body which sent chills up her spine. She undid her bra, revealing all of herself to him. He took hold of her breasts squeezing them tenderly causing her to moan at his touch. He caressed her breasts and sucked at it leaving little hickeys all over.

She slid her hand in his boxers and took hold of him causing Brock to jump. She added pressure and started stroking him slowly. "God Reba…" He moaned. She moved faster, sucking on his neck , he bucked his hips coming closer to the edge. "Stop" he says, panting. "Not yet!" She smiles and kisses him fully. She leaned down and covered him with her mouth. He moaned her name, coming closer every time she moved her mouth on him. "Reba, please, stop…" he moans out.

She pulls away, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to come without you!"

He pushes her back laying her down completely! He ran his hands on the inside of her thighs, getting a slight moan from her. He covered her with his hand, and she opened her legs signaling for more.

He rubbed his hand up and down her wet core driving her wild. He was teasing way too much. He leaned down and licked her clit causing her to moan in ecstasy. He gently sucked and licked her trying to bring her to orgasm. She arched her back, breathing heavily, "Yes… Brock.. Yes.." He moved his tongue in her frantically, "Oh… yes!!" she bucked her hips getting so close. Finally he sucked her clit hard, making her scream.. She held back as much as possible, when he pushed his two fingers in her and moved them in and out increasingly. She grabbed him hard, gripping her fingernails in him, he sucked her clit one more time, causing her to scream out "Oh.. My.. God!!" she let herself go, and came hard, panting breathlessly. He removed his hand which was covered fully by her wetness. She laid there, weak, trying to build her strength up again.

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately tasting herself on him.

"I love you" he whispers

"mhmm I love you more"

He kissed her one more time, sucking at her bottom lip, and placing himself at her opening.

She sighed in anticipation, and in an instant he thrusts into her, filling her completely, she screamed out in pure pleasure at the shock of it. He stilled himself making sure she was okay. She opener her eyes and nodded, signaling him to start his movements. She gained her strength back and overpowered Brock rolling them over where she was now on top of him. He grabbed her hips helping her guide her movements. He lifted her up and let her fall, over and over again, sinking deep in her every time she came back down.

"aaahh… mhhmmm.." is all that escaped either of them. Brock was getting closer with each thrust, but he knew Reba wasn't there yet. He rolled her over and pinned her to the mat right as her build up started.. He pounded himself into her sinking deeper every time. "Harder… I want harder" She moans. Reba was getting so close, she arched her back and threw her head back putting more pressure against him and he thrusts into her harder fulfilling her desired needs. "Come on baby" he moans, trying to push her over the edge.

"Oh yes… Oh.. Ohh.. One more time Brock, harder.." and before she could finish her sentence he slammed into her hard, making her scream at the top of her lungs, her walls clenching tight around him. She didn't release herself until he pulled out and thrusts her again, both of them coming at the same time, reaching their climax together. "Rebaaaaa" he moans out, not stopping his movements till the very last wave of pleasure subsided. Their bodies relaxed and he tried to pull himself out, but she was so sensitive that the smallest movement made her squirm.

He kissed her tenderly and very gently pulled out. She laid there, weak and completely out of energy.

When out of no where they hear sirens going off.

Brock turns around..

"Oh my god… cops Reba.. We gotta go!!"

She stood up wobbling, her legs were still very shaky.

"Brock, I can barely walk" she whispers.

"That's fine, I'll carry you" he insists.

He picked her up and placed her in the car, and went back to gather the rest of their things getting sand everywhere. He ran back to the car and drove off, missing the cops by a second.

Reba looks over at him and whispers, "Your amazing"

He chuckled and kissed her saying, "Your not so bad yourself"

When he pulled up in the driveway she was already sound asleep, causing him to get the blanket from the back seat and cover her naked body so he could carry her in the house. He placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in, leaving a tiny kiss on her soft lips.

"Brock" she mumbles

"Yes honey"

"You ready for round two?"

"Your joking right?" he asks

"Not in the least"

He turns out the lights and crawls into bed…

To be continued…

maybe


	2. Chapter 2

Written by: Sara

Thanks to, Morning Talks, Katherine2394, and BlondezillasMaid for the reviews, ya'll made me decide to continue this story

Enjoy )

The morning sun crept in through the curtains the next day awakening Reba from her peaceful sleep. She stretched and yawned and looked around trying to remember what happened last night. When she saw their clothes thrown all over the floor, it all came back to her in an instant flash. She smiled and looked around for Brock, but he was no where in eye sight. She grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her naked body, deciding to go down stairs in search for her lover. The house was silent. No sound from the kitchen, nothing from the bathroom, and his car was in still in the garage.

"Brock.." She shouts out. But no Reply.

She throws herself on the couch and thinks to herself, "hmm, he didn't say he had to work, he didn't leave me a note saying where he'll be, maybe he just went to the gym with one of his friends. He'll call later, I'm sure." Reba watched the time pass by, every hour, on the hour she watched the hands turn. Still no sign of Brock. As it neared 7pm she started to make excuses for his whereabouts.

"He got called into work. His friends talked him into having a boys night out. His phone died, so he cant call." Those were just some of the excuses she could come up with it. The clock hit 10pm and still no word from Brock. Reba is at a loss for words, sitting at the dining table, staring at the dinner she had prepared for the both of them several hours ago. She was out of excuses for him, when she thought, "Could he be having an affair?" She immediately shook her head and let that thought escape her. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to throw away a 20 year marriage, he loves me." She said to herself. Reba sat in silence re-thinking their marriage life. Sure they had their ups and downs like all relationships do, Sure they fight over the pettiest things, Maybe he spends to many weekends away at dental conventions, and maybe I don't give him the attention he needs, but we are nothing but loyal to each other she kept saying. Anything to keep her from believing that there may be the slightest chance Brock is with another woman.

Reba jumped in her chair when the sound of the front door slammed. "Honey, I'm home" Brock shouted from the living room. "The funniest thing happened today.. You see I was on my way to the office, when I ran into some old buddies of mine, and so they talked me into going out for a few a drinks. We were having a good 'ole time that I lost track of time, silly me." he continued to say, and ended with a giggle.

"Well 'aint that a sorry excuse for a reason? How long did it take you to come up with that one?" She replied angrily.

"What are you talking about? that's the truth"

"Then why didn't you call? Let me know you were out, I was worried you know?" trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh darlin' you don't have to worry, I'm fine.." Brock said. As he reached out and put his hands on her waist.

"I said WAS Brock, as in before. I'm not worried now, I'm mad"

"Look, I'm sorry alright, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Next time something like this happens, I'll call ok?"

"Alright" she whispers, putting her head down.

"What's wrong Reba?" he asks curiously

"Well, with you coming home this late and not calling I just thought you were…." she pauses and looks him in the eyes.

"Thought I was what Reba"

"Oh nothing, never mind what I thought, doesn't matter now. What matters is that your home" she replies rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "How about some dinner?" She asks and grabs his hands to lead him to the kitchen.

"Oh no I ate already"

"You what?"

"The guys and I got a bite to eat before the dropped me off. I'm sorry" he says

"No, no its fine.. How about we go upstairs and take a nice….longgg… bubble bath… what do you say?" she says as she slowly un-does the buttons on his shirt.

"That sounds great, but I'm really tired. I think I'm just gonna take a quick shower and go to bed. Night hun" Brock gives her a quick kiss and heads upstairs leaving Reba alone in the kitchen, just as she was all night waiting for him to come home. She quietly cleans up the kitchen, wrapping up what was supposed to have been dinner and then crept up to the room trying not to wake up Brock. She stops at the door entrance when she hears whispering coming from her bedroom. She walks a bit closer to hear what he was saying, but she couldn't make out a word. "These are the moments where I hate old age, hearing loss bites" she mumbled to herself. He hangs up the phone and turns the lamp off just as Reba walks in.

"Who were you talking to? She asks

"Oh nobody"

"Why would "nobody" be calling at such a late hour?"

Realizing she wouldn't give up, Brock decides to fib a little. "It was just one of the guys at work, his kid got the stomach flu, so I'm covering his shift tomorrow"

"Oh okay, so when will you be home?"

"Umm.. I don't know. I'll call you okay. Now I gotta get some sleep. Goodnight" he says and rolls over to go to bed..

Reba found his stories to be a little fictitious, she knew he was up to something. From not eating dinner, then dismissing a bubble bath, late night phone calls, I knew it she said… he' having an affair. Her stomach felt like it was in knots as she heard herself say her husband was having an affair. The thought of it made her feel nauseous. This is the worst feeling the world, knowing your husband is sleeping with another woman. She quickly got out of bed and decided to sleep on the couch. She couldn't possibly share a bed with and adulterous man. I knew something was going on, the constant fighting, the bickering, it was a sign. He's no longer committed to our marriage. How stupid was I not to have noticed it? All those credit card charges to restaurants I've never been too, it all makes sense now. How could he be so foolish? I can't let him know that I know. She kept telling herself.

As hurt as Reba was, she hid it with all the anger she felt for him. She tried not to let it break her heart completely, for these were just assumptions. I have no facts to prove he's cheating on me she said. But I still have that urge to kill him!! She sat back and took a breath, saying "Okay calm down Reba, don't say anything you'll regret doing." She thought maybe it'll be best if she prays about it, and let the Lord take care of this situation. So she kneels down, folds her hands begins to pray,

"Dear Lord,

I pray for wisdom to understand my husband; Love to forgive him; and patience for his moods. Because Lord, if I pray for strength, I'll beat him to death. AMEN"

She stood up and sighed.. "I feel much better now". It wasn't a minute later where she was fast asleep!

Reba wakes up the next morning with the chaos of pots and pans in the kitchen. "This is why I never sleep on the couch" she says while walking into the kitchen to see what all the racket was about.

"Good morning my love" Brock says cheerily.

"Oh don't you good morning me.. What are you doing?"

"I just made breakfast, here have some waffles" he lays a plate of food on the table near here. And sits down to finish reading the paper.

She looks at the prepared meal and said, "Alright what did you do?"

"Nothing, can't a man make breakfast for his wife, simply because he wants to" he insists

"How sweet, what greeting card did u get that from?"

"Do you have to have an answer for everything? You women sure are chatty" he says

"Ha-Ha! What ya reading there?"

"Well, speaking of "chatty women" There's this article in here about how many words women use a day. 30,000 to a mans 15,000.

"The reason has to be because we have to repeat everything to men twice" she replies sarcastically, as she pours her coffee..

Brock then turned to his wife and asked, "What did you say?"

She just shook her head and said, "Point proven."

He suddenly changes the subject, noticing she was dressed to go out. "Are u going somewhere today?" he asks

"Lorianne is in town, so we're going to lunch later."

She pulls up a chair at the table and continues by asking, "I thought you had to work today?

"Oh ya I do, but his shift isn't till later, so I figured I'd stay home and help do some of the big chores around here, you know.. Carry my weight.."

"Do chores? Did hell freeze over or something? You don't do chores Brock. You work, you drink, you golf, you have sex. Chores is not on that list. What's gotten into you?

"Well you didn't come to bed last night, I don't know what I did to upset you, but I wanna make things better."

"Hmm…. Well alright" She smiles, gets up and grabs her purse about ready to leave. When Brock randomly says, "You know, its just too hot to wear clothes today" and drops his robe on the floor, "What do you think the neighbors would think if I mowed the lawn naked?" he jokingly asks.

"Probably that I married you for your money' She replies and walks out the door.

Brocks gives a smirk and picks up his robe off the floor. "Always full of the sass, don't know why I even married her" he said to himself while cleaning up the breakfast food which Reba didn't touch. He had a feeling that Reba was slowly catching on to what he's been doing, but he was never gonna come forward and tell her unless she confronted him about it first.

Brock was caught off guard when his cell phone rang..

"Hello" he answers

"Hi, I'm a patient calling for Dr. Hart…" the woman on the receiving line says.

"Relax baby, she's gone."

"Thank god, I hate pretending to be someone else when I call you, in fear that she may answer"

"Then don't call me, I'll call you remember" he says

"Reba is smart, and I think she knows about you, or us" he continued to say.

"Well how do you know for sure?"

"I know my wife. And she didn't come to bed last night" he said sounding a bit upset

"And your complaining? I thought you said you don't sleep with her anymore?"

He pauses for a moment not saying a word..

"Brock" the womans says, "You slept with her didn't you?"

"Yes, but it was a couple nights ago, and…"

"And what? You fell in love with her again huh?" she asks almost certain of his answer.

"Baby its not like that…" he says

"Its me or her Brock, you said you were going to leave her. You told me we'd be together, just the two of us. Who's it gonna be?" she pleaded

"Can we talk about this later. I have to go"

"Fine, see you at 5pm, my place. don't forget. Love you"

Just as Reba walks in saying, "silly me I forgot my cell phone." she hears Brock say…

"Love you too.. Byee" he hangs up and looks at Reba afraid of what she'll say next.

"Please tell me it was your mother who you just said I love you too…"

To be continued. This story just sort of wrote itself. My intention was just to make it funny, but somehow, things got carried away. I'll write more later. Reviews are welcomed, I don't know where I wanna take this story. Suggestions??


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took MONTHS to get this chapter done, work got crazy! Next chapter will be coming soon

Written by: Sara

After a moment of complete silence and blank stares from each other. Brock steps forward saying,

"In a matter of fact that was my mother, she said she promised the kids she was gonna come by this weekend, but she aint feelin' to good, so she asked if we'd drive up there. So what do you say?"

"I say that's the quickest lie I've ever heard you come up with it"

"Reba you're the one who said my mother was supposed to come down this weekend."

She squints her eyes a bit and says, "Did I?"

"Yes, you did.. Last week remember?"

Reba walks over to the calendar on the fridge and says, "Oh yeah… ha! My bad. So she cant come down huh? Are we really taking the kids and driving all the way up there?"

He reaches out and grabs her arms, "Only if that's what you want?"

"Oh, c'mon Brock, you know how I feel about your mother, I say.. We send her soup and a get well card in the mail"

"Reba…." Brock says, trying to get her to realistic.

"Your right don't send the card, she'll know I don't mean it" Reba chuckles.

"Soup Reba? It'll be spoiled by the time she gets it"

"What's your point Brock?"

"Listen, we can send her or not send her a card, we can even send her spoiled soup… But that wont solve the problem. She wants to see the kids!"

"Great! We'll just send them then.. Problem solved!"

Brock walks over to her and holds her close trying to calm her frustration.

"Reba , we're going to my mothers! I already told her. She'd be devastated if we canceled on her last minute" Brock lies.

"Fineeeeee" Reba replies letting out a sigh in agreement… "We'll go but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it" she continues, and walks out the back door, letting it slam shut behind her.

Once she was gone, Brock let out a sigh of relief mumbling to himself, "pheww I dodged a bullet that time" He sits on the chair at the kitchen table and starts contemplating what his life has come to. First things first he thought. I need to find a way to tell Barbra jean I'm leaving for the weekend. Then I need to call my mother and tell her we're coming up there instead of her coming here. What am I doing? He thought. Lies after lies, I cant lie to my wife, why am I doing this to her? Why am I with another woman? How did I even let it get this far? I love Reba, I'm sure of it. What am I doing? He asks himself again. He stood up and said, "I need to end this with Barbra jean."

All the while, Reba is at lunch with Lorianne trying to hide her problems. But being that shes Reba's best friend, Lorianne knew something was up.

"Alright Reba, you were never good at lying to me. So tell me what's brining you down?" Lorianne asks.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" she fibs.

"Reba, you folded your napkin into a little square, rearranged the table settings, organized the sugar packets by color, and you keep looking at your phone, as if you were expecting someone to call. So turn it off and talk to me, what's going on?"

Reba takes a moment to realize that in a matter of ten minutes she had developed a mild case of O.C.D She pauses, takes a breath, and says, "My marriage is falling apart."

"Every marriage has its rough times, its just another speed bump, you guys will pull through" Lorianne says in confidence.

Reba shakes her head refusing the positive advice, and says, "I think it may be over"

"Whoa, over? You've never said anything like that before… what has Brock done now?" she questions.

"it's the both of us Lorianne, we've been having problems for awhile now, and its not working. Its like all of a sudden we find it easier to hide things from each other which only causes more problems"

"Hiding things? Do explain…."

"I've been secretive about a lot of minor things, you know." Reba nervously answers

"That's not unusual in a marriage Reba, stop overreacting!"

"…. and I think Brock is having an affair" she continues.

Lorianne spits out her water and shockingly asks, "What? You cant be serious?"

"Ya well I am!!" Reba whispers quieting the conversation, trying not to draw attention.

She continues by saying, "I'm pretty sure he is but I have no facts to back it up. I mean, if he was I'd be so angry, but I'd also understand."

"Hold it, hold it! Now back the truck up… Did you just say if Brock was sleeping around, you'd be okay with it. And he's not at fault??"

"NO! Of course Its not okay, its not acceptable, and id be furious. But all I'm saying is if god forbid he was with someone else, id understand" she hesitantly says.

"Why would you understand? If I were you I'd put him through hell and kick the bastard out. Then find the little tramp he's sneaking around with stab her, and put her in the ground!."

"Whoa there Freddy Krueger, that's just a bit to extreme.."

"Extreme? That's nothing. I was just getting warmed up. Now what's gotten into you?"

Reba sits there in silence and softly says, "I haven't exactly been the wife he first married. I've been distant, I've let myself go. It kills me to know that Brock had to go outside of our marriage to find comfort I should be providing. Its like I'm pushing him away. That's why id understand if he was. I just wish I hadn't let it get this far, then maybe we would have had a chance to save our marriage, I'm afraid its to late."

Lorianne soaks in Reba's thoughts and heartbreak and decides to tell her the brutal truth. "Reba, its not your fault for the cause of Brocks infidelity. So don't be so hard on yourself. Its clear that you both need some issues resolved as individuals before you can ever find your way back together as a married couple. So stop wondering, and ask if he's cheatin'. Then go from there." Lorianne advises.

"I can't ask him that" Reba says all hasty

"There's one way you can know if he's cheating…" she suggests

"What's that?"

"Have you and Brock been intimate lately?"

Reba taps her fingers on the table…

Lorianne asks again.. "Well have you??"

"Yes okay! Yes we have" Reba blurts out.

"Uh huh… and it wasn't the same was it?"

"No Lorianne.." she pauses for a moment than says, "it wasn't! We were at the beach and the evening was going well, the sex was amazing, but it was different. I could feel it. Something was missing. Its almost as if he was afraid to touch me. It was make-up sex… it wasn't making love. Then when we got home, we did it again, and he barely looked at me. His touch was different.. We both felt the difference. It scared us. We didn't even talk about it, we just dismissed it and went to bed."

"That's a sign Reba, but it also seems like Brock is feeling guilt. If he couldn't look at you, and he was afraid to touch you, something is eating at him."

"I don't know what to do Lorianne?" Reba pleads

"Well, do something, but I can assure you… if you tell Brock how you feel, and you be honest with him, he'll be honest with you and then maybe your marriage may still have a chance to be saved."

Reba takes a sip of her drink and doesn't say another word.

Later that evening after a mind boggling day, she gets home to a quiet house. The kids were already asleep and Brock was at work. She walks into the kitchen to find a note on the table for her.

It read, "Hey Reba, I know your not very fond of me leaving you notes, but I couldn't get through to your phone. Did you turn it off? I called my mother to confirm that we will be there this weekend, the kids are excited for this trip. Also, I was hoping it might be good for us, I know that our marriage has been a little rocky, and I thought that night on the beach would fix everything, but it hasn't. It made things more complicated and I'm sure you can agree. I want you to know that I still love you. Whatever is bothering you Reba, talk to me, don't be afraid to let me be your husband. Well, I have to work tonight, but I should be home earlier than usual. By the way, dinner is in the oven! - Brock"

Reba looked at the note again and tried to analyze it. It just didn't sound like Brock. She had a very hard time believing him, but she felt it was time for her to stop jumping to the conclusion and just accept that he's a changing man.

Just as Reba was ready to fall asleep, she felt the bed move, and she knew it was Brock. She closed her eyes, and pretend to be sleeping to avoid any conversation or seduction. He leaned over and saw that she was asleep so he just kissed her head and said, "I love you Reba" then turned over and went to bed. Reba opened her eyes and sighed. But did not reply to his comment. She still had a feeling there was another woman in his life and not knowing if its true killed her, and hearing him trying to fix things even made it harder to bare. Tears rolled down the side of her face and on to her pillow as thoughts of their past raced through her mind. Their wedding night, the times he'd carry her around when she was pregnant just so she wouldn't get tired, the nights where they stayed up late talking about growing old together, the birth of her children. Brock was her life, and she didn't want to let him slip away. Thinking back of all the happy moments in their life, and then seeing what their marriage has come too felt like someone was stabbing you in the heart. The aches and pains were unbearable, Reba laid there and cried herself to sleep.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy

The next morning Reba awoke with a threatening headache, sniffles, and some form of fatigue. She rolled over to see Brock was still asleep, so without waking him up she quietly gets out of bed and enters the bathroom.

She stares at herself in the mirror and starts to question her illness. At first she thought nothing of it. The sniffles and puffy eyes are probably caused by the crying last night and the headache could be by anything. The feeling of fatigue is what she couldn't figure out.

Jake runs into the bathroom saying, "Mommy, I'm all packed to go see Grammy Liz, when are we going?"

She turns to look at him and says, "Oh! Is that today?"

"Yes it is! Mommy are you alright? You don't look to good" he innocently asks, noticing that Reba looked out of the ordinary.

"I'm fine sweetheart, go wake up your sisters and tell them to come down stairs for breakfast. How's pancakes sound?"

"Cool… I love pancakes!" Jake shouts as he runs out of the room.

Reba tried to convince herself that she was well enough for this trip but something was telling her to just stay home and get better.

She crawls back into bed with Brock and just started peacefully at him while he slept. "Brock, what has happened to us?" she whispers. She reaches out and gently intertwined her finger with his searching for the unity they once had. He instantly reacted to her touch and took hold of her hand holding it tightly. Reba smiled when she felt his response, and a tear rolled down the side of her cheek. Oh how she missed her husband. It wasn't long before Brock looked straight at her with a soft smile on his face. Once he was able to gain focus he saw sadness in her eyes, she was hurting!

He immediately asks, "Baby, what's wrong? Looks like you've been crying all night."

She slyly avoids his question and replies saying, "Brock I don't feel well enough for this trip, maybe it be best if I stay home."

"Okay, we'll all stay home, I'll take care of you" he offers.

"No, take the kids, Jake is already packed and they are anxious to see Grammy Liz. I'll be fine, just go."

"Reba, I'm not gonna leave you." He furiously replies.

She looks at him in assurance and says, "Brock… go! I'll be fine, I could use some time alone anyways."

He sighs to himself knowing that he is the cause of her pain. It's killing him to see her this way. He reaches out and wipes a tear from her face. "I love you Reba… please remember that." he says.

She smiles and gets out of bed unable to return those words back to him. "I promised Jake pancakes, I better get started on them" she says as she wipes the remaining tears from her face and walked out the room to start her day.

Later that morning Reba found herself standing at her front door watching her kids help their father load their bags into the car. Her family was her world, there would be no way she could break it apart. Even if her and Brock, had problems, it should be fixed, they made a commitment. No matter the situation, they vowed to be together till death, she reminded herself.

Brock watched as the kids ran up to Reba and hugged her good-bye. She took them in her arms and held them as tight as she could.

"Mom, your cutting off my air supply" Kyra sarcastically said.

"Will you be okay mom, being here by yourself.. And all sick?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I want you to have fun this weekend and be sure to tell Grammy Liz that I wanted to mail her soup and a get well card, but your father said it would spoil. I didn't see the problem with it, but he said no." Reba replies with a little giggle.

"Ha ha. Alright mom, get better okay" she says, kissing her on the cheek.

All the kids piled themselves in the car while Brock slowly walks up to Reba. She stood there looking down at her feet, with her back against the door and arms crossed trying not to make eye contact with him. Brock sensed her uneasiness and broke the silence by saying, "Reba, I know your hurting, and I want to make 'us' work, I really do, but how can I if you wont let me in?"

Reba looked up at him, she wanted to tell him what she felt, she wanted to open up to him, she wanted to ask him if there was someone else, but not a word escaped her.

Brock knew that the more he spoke, the more pain it caused her. So before leaving he said, "I love you, and you have me now, all of me. Stop trying to run away from it…" he pauses for a moment then says, "I want you to call me if you need anything okay?"

Reba nods in agreement. He leans in forward to kiss her good-bye, but she turns her head away and nervously puts her hands in her pocket, trying to step aside.

Brock just looked down and backed away to give her the space she was searching for.

"Uh… we'll just be going then, call if you need us… bye" he mutters in a sad tone of voice.

Reba watched as he got in the car and drove off. She whispers a little "bye" as they turn the corner of her street and was no longer in sight.

Brock tuned out the chaos of the kids in the back seat. All he could think about was how he was the cause of Reba's pain. He feared she had an idea about Barbra Jean, and he could never build up the courage to confront her about it. What if she doesn't know he thought. And what if by telling her just makes things worse. He thought about that night he lied to Reba about going to work for his friend, when really he was meeting up with Barbra Jean. If only she knew I ended things with her that night he told himself. I love my wife, and I was foolish for committing adultery.

Meanwhile back at the house, Reba locked up all the doors with every intention of just sleeping the day away. Although thoughts of Brocks last words raced through her mind. What did he mean when he said, "you have me now, all of me"? Was he insinuating that he was with someone else? She tried not to stress over something she wasn't sure of, so she just laid back on the couch to take a nap. Just as she was about ready to fall into a deep sleep the door bell rang.

"Who could it be?" Reba says out loud

She gets up from the couch, walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hi, are you Reba Hart?" the lady asks

"Yes I am! How can I help you?" Reba politely responds.

"I'm Barbra Jean, can we talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

Reba stood there confused and totally thrown off by this unexpected guest. "Uh.. Yea.. Sure, come on in" she stutters." Have a seat."

They both sat on the couch in silence. Reba didn't know who she was or what she wanted and Barbra Jean didn't know how to start this conversation. To kill the awkwardness Reba offered her something to drink.

"Oh no thanks I'm fine." She answers, starring at the floor. She had a hard time looking at the women she caused all this pain too, when she knew Reba didn't do anything to deserve it. And with her being so polite made Barbra Jean feel even worse.

Reba could feel something was terribly wrong and the fact that Barbra Jean wouldn't look at her made her realize this woman was trying to tell her something.

"You're her aren't you?" Reba calmly asks

Barbra Jean just looked up at her, not saying a word, not denying it.

Suddenly Reba felt extremely uncomfortable, all this time she questioned his affair and told herself it 'aint true. She had a emptiness feeling in her stomach now that she knew for sure that it was true, and to top it off the other was woman is sitting right beside her.

Her first thought was doing what Lorianne said. Stab her and put her in the ground. That idea didn't sound so bad considering the situation. Reba shook her head, ridding herself of those evil thoughts. She's here now, and she built up the courage to show up at my door. So there must be something she needs to tell me. The least I can do is listen. She convinced herself to remain as calm as possible and have an open -mind to whatever she was going to say.

Barbra Jean pulled herself together and finally spoke. "Reba, I'm sorry. Brock and I never expected it to get this far. He had no intention of hurting you. He came to me looking for some sort of comfort, intimacy, whatever it was he needed. And foolish me agreed to give into his request."

"So, you knew about me? You knew he was a married man with three children?" Reba asked as her anger was building up again.

"Yes, I did. He spoke about you all the time. It was always Reba loves this.. Reba loves that.. Reba is so cute when.. And pictures of you and the children filled his wallet. Whatever it was he and I had meant nothing to him. It was simply physical."

"Meant nothing to him?" Reba questioned the meaning of that.

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but I've always had a thing for Brock. So at first I thought that maybe I could win him over during his time of vulnerability and he'd be with me forever."

"Oh my.." Getting furious hearing this woman talking about loving her husband, it just made her so angry. She wanted to get her out of her house as quickly as possible. "So why are you here Barbra Jean? Why are you telling me this?" she continued shouting.

Barbra Jean spoke while tears filled her eyes. "He doesn't love me. He loves you Reba. He told me the other day that its over. He said everything we did was a mistake. He cried out in guilt as he opened up and told me that its killing him to see you hurting. He said you are his world, and he'd rather spend and eternity in hell than see you hurt this way."

"He said that?" she asked, her anger was slowly seizing.

"Reba, he says it every time I see him, and finally he couldn't take it anymore and just blew up. He wants me out of his life and he wants to be fully committed to you and his marriage. I'm telling you this because yes, what we did was wrong, but don't leave him Reba, he loves you. And it's a love like this that I see between the two of you that gave me the strength to let him go and tell you the truth. It gave me hope, that maybe, just maybe, one day I will find true love like this. He's speaks very highly of you and is lucky to have someone like you.." Barbra Jean ended.

So overwhelmed by everything Barbra Jean just told her, but also grateful that she came forward with the truth. Reba told her, "Brock and I have a lot to work on in our marriage. It wont just happen over night. I appreciate your concern and even though it was hard for the both of us, thank you for telling me the truth, I would have hated to find this out some other way. I trust, that you wont be seeing Brock again? She asks.

Barbra Jean gets up, ready to leave when she turns to Reba and said, "I won't. It's done and I'm leaving town. And again… I'm sorry.. For everything."

Reba led her to the door and said a sympathetic "I know."

Barbra Jean left and was out of their lives for good. Reba walked over to the couch to resume her nap, when the house phone rang.

"Crappppp…" she yells out. "I 'aint answering that"

The voicemail came on, and she heard Brocks message say, "Reba, its me. The kids and I felt terrible leaving you at home in the condition you were in. So we're turning around and coming home. I hope your resting." There was a moments pause in his message before he continued saying, "I love you… bye."

"Oh great, they are headed home and I haven't even slept yet." she mutters

Reba decides to go upstairs and nap there, that way when the kids get home the noise wont wake her. She crawls into bed and stretches out comfortably. At the corner of her eye she sees their wedding picture on her end table. She glares at it for a moment then turned over to lay on her back. She was still shocked about the talk she just had with Barbra Jean and expected to be experiencing anger and hate towards her husband. But she felt the opposite. She felt at peace. Apparently knowing about it instead of just wondering is much easier to grasp an deal with it. She was deeply hurt because of his actions, but she was also upset with herself. She felt that it was partly her fault for him doing that. He tried to talk to her about how he felt but she shut him out and refused to listen. They let their petty little arguments stay unresolved, and it led to infidelity. If only I listened to him, he wouldn't have felt the need to search for it outside our marriage she told herself. She laid in bed for an hour thinking of how she'd go about dealing with it, and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Reba awoke later that afternoon to find Brock sitting at her bedside just starring at her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching you sleep. How ya feeling?"

"Can we start with a less complicated question?" she replies slowly getting up and out of bed. "Where are the kids?" Reba continues

"Downstairs"

"Oh good! I'm gonna go down and see them."

Brock was a little let down because he wanted to take that time to talk to her. But it was obvious she was doing everything in her power to avoid a conversation with him. She wasn't ready to tell him she knows about his affair. Not till she was able to sort out her emotions and deal with it. That way when the conversation did arise she wouldn't overact . After all they were determined to fix thing not makes it worse.

Reba walked into her kitchen of chaos caused by the racket of her kids.

"Mom, your up! How ya feeling?" Cheyenne asked

"The same way as I did when ya'll left… fine!! I told ya that, why did ya'll come back?" Reba says, sounding a little irritated.

"'Cause dad made us!" Jake blurted out, upset that they came back home.

"What?" Reba replied.

"Yeah, well dad said it wasn't right leaving you home sick and that families should be there for each other. He also said it was his responsibility as a husband, he promised to take care of you in sickness and in health and yada yada yada.." Kyra explained.

Reba laughed. "Your father didn't say that."

"Oh no mom he did! We had to listen to him talk about it the whole way home." Cheyenne said, as if it was extremely annoying. Reba looks to Kyra and Jake for any extra comment from them and they just nodded in agreement to Cheyenne's remark.

"Dads been acting a little weird lately… the change is almost shocking." Cheyenne says.

"Ha! You think your shocked?" Reba mutters, thinking about Barbra Jeans unexpected visit.

"What was that mom?" Cheyenne asked, not understanding what she meant by it.

"Oh never mind" she replied.

Just then Brock appeared with a basket of dirty clothes. "I'm gonna do a load of laundry, if you wanna throw in some clothes you better go get them now" he spoke towards the kids. They all scampered off to grab clothes that needed cleaning. "Laundry huh?" Reba chuckled. "Since when?" She continued.

"Since today… I'm gonna make myself more available to do my share around here." He replies with a smirk on his face. Reba couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was happy that he's going the extra mile, she just wasn't used to it. All she could say was, "Thank You!"

Brock let out a big smile. For once, no sarcasm for her. He felt as if things are starting to look up. The Kids came back throwing their clothes in the basket.

"Thanks dad." They all said, one right after another, with Cheyenne and Jake leaving the room almost instantly. Kyra sat at the kitchen table trying to finish up what was left of lunch.

"Dad, don't forget my black pants does not go in the dryer you have to hang them up to dry." Kyra said just as he was making his way to the laundry room. Brock just nodded and walked out.

Reba grabbed her drink and sat next to Kyra at the table. "Your father doing laundry. That should be interesting" She giggled.

"As long as he doesn't put my pants in the dryer. Then I don't care."

Meanwhile Brock was in the laundry room standing in front of the washer trying to figure out what he's supposed to do. "Okay, this cant be hard." He told himself. "Soap first.. Okay.. Then the clothes.. Okay… see I can do this." He said as he shut the lid closed on the washer. In a matter of seconds, his confidence was crushed when he saw the many gadgets on the panel of the washer. There were things for colored clothes, whites, delicates. Then a time limit for wash, rinse and finish cycle. He was beyond confused, so he opened the lid and peeped inside. "Well, I see blue, black, yellow, and green. So I guess that falls under "colors." There were too many dials and buttons he wasn't sure which one to press. So he shouts out, "Reba, what setting do I use?"

She shouts back to him, "Well that depends, what does your shirt say?"

Brock looks down at his shirt and yells back, "University of Texas"

Reba and Kyra looked at each other and giggled to themselves.

"Krya would you mind?" Reba asks her.

Kyra got up to help her father tackle the impossible. "First of all dad, mom meant what does the tag of your shirt say. All you have to do is turn the dial to colors, then turn this dial to cold wash, then press this button to start it. The washer does the rest."

Brock feeling a little embarrassed said, "Well at least I got the color thing right" he chuckled. Kyra just gave him a look of concern and walked back to the kitchen.

"Good choice on the husband mom" she said gathering up her things. "Mid forties and just learning how to wash clothes. You must be so proud!" she continued before leaving. Reba just laughed finishing up her drink. Brock walked in and said, "Nice to see you laughing again"

Reba was a bit startled and took that moment to think about what he just said. It sure has been awhile since she's laughed, or even smiled for that matter. She loved the little flaws in her husband. One being that he could never wash clothes, and the fact the he tried, made it cute. His ignorance about the little things amused her, some find it to be irritable, but not to Reba. She believed that ignorance is bliss. After hearing what the kids said about Brock feeling the way he does about his responsibilities as a husband, and re-thinking all what Barbra Jean had told her. Reba felt that it was time she act on it, instead of dwell on it.

"Yea… well it feels good to laugh again." she softly says. She turned over to look at him, and her heart skipped a beat. She still had that feeling of love for him. That's when she knew that things were gonna be fine. If the tiniest, yet silliest thing can make her laugh still, then it was it all it took for her to realize that its not over, and that sometimes love just needs a little humor.

Brock pulled up a chair next to her and took her by the hand. She was trembling at his grip, and he tried to steady her as much as he could. "Reba.. Talk to me." He pleaded. She was hesitant at first than finally said, "I know about her."

Brock let his hand slip from her grasp and his face fell into his palms. It was all real to him to him now. His wife knew about his adultery and didn't say one word, he broke out into tears, knowing he caused her so much pain, forcing herself to stay strong for the kids and herself. He hated himself for the pain and suffering he put her through and It was eating at him from the inside.

Reba took hold of his hand again, "Brock its okay" she said in a reassuring voice.

"No Reba its not. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

She interrupted him saying, "Brock listen to me, your right, its not okay. But its done with, it happened. There's nothing I, nor you can do about it to change that. And I know now that what you did is over. I also know I Haven't exactly been the wife you married lately, and I apologize for that. But I still love you, and I want to make us work."

"Why Reba? Why?" He questioned. "After all I put you through, why would you want to be with someone like me?"

She takes a deep breathe and calmly says, "Because, I am aware that each marriage has its ups and down, and that situations like this do happen. Its raw, and it real but its never, never above forgiveness. And I believe that each marriage than can be saves, should be saved"

Brock looked up at his wife, tears filling up his eyes. She knew he was hurting, but it was his turn to weep for them. She cried enough for the both of them, and now it was his turn. "I'm so sorry Reba." She wiped his tears away, trying to hold back her tears from falling and said, "I know Brock. I know" She let go of his hand and brought each other in a passionate embrace, sharing one another's burden and heartache. He held on to her as tight as he could letting the tears fall to her shoulders. Reba couldn't hold back her tears any more and she cried out to him, "I love you Brock." This was the first time in a long time that they ever shared their feelings with one another. It was so overwhelming and it only brought them closer together.

Jake ran into the kitchen screaming, "Dad, Van won't get out of the tree house and my friends and I wanna play."

Brock stepped out of Reba's embrace and wiped his face clear saying, "Okay buddy, I'll be there in a bit."

Reba tugged at the hem of shirt, straightening her clothes trying to regain control of herself. "Yea, you better go check that out.. We'll talk later."

Brock nodded and walked back up to her, starring her straight in the eyes. She could tell he wanted to say something to her, but nothing escaped him. So he just leaned in and gave her one last hug. She accepted him fully and refused to let go. She loved having him so close to her again, its been so long since she felt that way and she didn't want it to end. He grabbed her hands and pulled himself away. "I'm here now." He said in a firm voice, and walked out the kitchen door.

Reba stood there, finally feeling safe, feeling that everything was right in the world. It felt so good to be honest with her husband, and for him to be honest with her. It was a start of something new. They were starting over again, and they are going into it knowing more now, then they did before. She sat on the chair and smiled to herself, anxiously waiting to see her husband again.


End file.
